


Can we save each other?

by jellyfishandtuna, Katsudamn_x



Series: Broken but we can mend [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood, Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gore, Graphic Violence, High School, Horror, M/M, Roleplay, Sad, Shopping Malls, Zombies, rolpayer/me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day could never be normal enough for Billy kaplan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My on going Zombie role play from my Billy Kaplan account  
> Note the way this meant to be read is chapter by chapter, each chapter is a response from one of us

 

The day should have been like any other weekend, classes done and two days of freedom to just hang in the mall, but no this wasn't the case. As if to prove a point a blood curdling scream ripped through the air tearing into his ears, Chocolate colored hues wide searching for the source of that scream, it came from a little girl currently watching her mother be devoured by a man. Knitting his dark brows together Billy couldn't understand, what was happening? This wasn't some cheap horror movie at the dollar theater, but he couldn't mistake what he was seeing. Gruesome as it was his eyes couldn't tear from the scene, it's face was dented in has if someone had taken a bat to it's head but not quite hard enough. Blood line it's jaw line and dripped against the floor, chunks that fell from it's mouth daring to hit the little one watching in horror. Billy could take no more, others were popping up and the child was left alone, no he wasn't a hero but he could save her at least couldn't he?

The question had barely formed in his mind when one of these creatures were moving towards the little girl, and for once he was glad for all the jocks who bullied him in class. Legs took off against the tiled floor managing to wrap her slim frame in his arms and take off from it's grasp. Looking around quickly the situation only grew worse, the little girl screaming for her mother who was now laying on the floor, stomach opened beast still feeding. He turned on his heels taking her down the other way, hoping beyond hope he could find help or at least a place to hide. Has luck would have it his prayers were answered quickly enough, a sporting goods store something he would normally try to avoid he actively ran in to. So far so good god wasn't this only supposed to happen in fake films, his eyes scanning over every inch of the store god what was there to find. Hockey sticks no, no good they'd break to easily, metal bats? He picked one up and sighed good enough for now, he couldn't handle a bow not with crying little girl still on his hip. Finally, he willed himself to speak to her " Hey, I know all you want is your mom trust me, I'm worried about mine as well, but sadly we can't help her and though I didn't know her I'm sure she'd want you safe right?" His voice was a bit labored as he spoke, all she could do was nod blood covering her pink shirt. God what was he doing? Should he have even stepped in? All these questions were racing through his mind quickly cut off by that dreadful groaning followed by a teeth gnashing noise.

There was more than one has he swung the bat, clack it seemed too ring against the creature's skull enough to stun it at least. It was hard to hit strong enough with her clinging to him, but it was enough to get by. At least he had thought so the last moment came quick a pale blood dried hand grabbing him, and he fell . " No no no, I can do this" but god would he prefer to give in. Slowly he kicked his foot forward a miss he kicked two more times the final strike landing to the bridge of the thing's nose and he was free, picking her up once more he took off. He didn't have a car in the parking lot, but maybe he could boost one. Looking across towards the nearest exit it was filled with what had once been shoppers, tourists and locals alike now all looking for something new to bite. Fuck he couldn't help but think, he looked the other way it pointed to a security booth that could help. Slowly he moved her to cling against his neck over carrying her on his hip, hopefully he could find her father or some family. Shaking his head, he focused to the task at hand, there were so many screams but god he couldn't help everyone.

Ten minutes later and he was close to the security booth, it seemed they didn't keep many shops on this side of the mall a shoe store and some odd filler shop that personalized shirts, hats, pants, and the likes. Hearing the shuffle of feet, he quickly hid them from sight placing his index finger in a shushing manner over his chapped lips and looking back to her, she gave a soft nod burying her face in his neck blonde curls hung around her. He heard them walking at least two and he was going to hide hope they pass and pray for the best, right until he heard another voice. It sounded familiar like he knew it, a soft bite to his lip and he risked a peek. He did know him, but from where, those piercings that blonde hair even the weird style sense of plaid shirts in the summer. He was drawn from his thoughts hearing the male's voice"Ma come on mom stop, this isn't funny." The stranger was trying to sound like he was joking but, Billy heard the terror and knew she was infected. His voice was quite" Get down and wait here okay? I'm going to help him." She almost screamed, but Billy was quick enough to stop it, his eyes narrowing"I know it's scary, but I won't leave you alone okay" He gave the softest smile he could one that on normal circumstances would have won anyone over. She could only nod a sad expression crossing her face as she moved to tuck herself away, gripping the bat, he braced himself and ran out.

Two cracks to the blonde female skull had knocked her down, he turned offering his hand to the stranger's voice harsh as he spoke" COME ON GET UP WE HAVE TO GO!!" The familiar boy just seemed to stunned to move and before Billy could make him, groaning and a hiss showed she was back to her feet."Fuck...." He turned both hands on the bat as if he'd played the sport every day of his life instead of being the homosexual fan-boy at school. The blonde's head was now bleeding profusely drenching that platinum hair red and pink, he almost gagged at the exposed flesh but shook it off. Rearing back the bat he cracked the bat against her skull once more, her neck twisted and she fell. She didn't seem to be moving any more, well at least the movie and book lore seemed right, damage the spinal cord and they go down. Sometimes being a nerd isn't a bad thing, he looked down to him "Hey come on we have to get out of here, do you have a car? does she?" God he sounded like an ass, he just killed his mother and was asking for the keys. "Look I'm sorry, and you can punch me later, but there's a little girl over here and she's terrified please can we go?" The little girl had crept out and was now back at Billy's side, her hand clinging to his. They had to go he could hear the groaning and glass, shattering it wouldn't be long and more would be here.


	2. Chapter Two

"Hang on, Teddy." 

His mother's voice yelled from the bathroom door. Two day weekend and Teddy couldn't wait to hit the mall. New comics coming out along with his video game. The blonde teenager was in heaven... and his mother was taking far too long but Teddy was patient. His Mom being his lifeline ever since his Dad passed away. Cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Scanning it, seeing that his football buddies where already there and causing some mindless trouble with some local 'nerds' as they called it. Oh if they only knew. Mrs. Altman came bouncing from the bathroom, ready to go now. Turning the television off right when they were saying something about the virus going airborne and to stay indoors. The door locked behind them, both of them bouncing down the stairs to Teddy's pick-up that was parked on the curb. It roared to life as seat belts where put on and the two of them made their way to the mall. 

It was busy. Finding somewhere to park seemed to take forever. "I'll call when I'm ready." His Mom bounced from the truck before he could. Letting the alarm chirp before he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. It didn't take long to find the guys, around the fountain in the middle of the endless array of noise. The conversation about girls, things they were talking about on the news. Light stuff that teenagers usually shrug off as nothing. Teddy telling them that he'd be back in a bit, making his way through the crowd as he disappeared inside the comic store, lost to his own world. 

An hour passed, Teddy completely lost to his comics. The chime of his cell the only thing that brought him back to reality. 'In front of Bath and Body when you're ready.' Looking at it with a frown, he gathered what he needed and paid for his books. Leaving the comic store back into the noise and busy of people brushing by. Then, everything seemed to go quiet, still. No one moved. It's a deafening silence that usually means something bad is going to happen. A scream, it pierced the silence and everyone turned their heads to find the direction that it was coming from, blood curling. One that made you skin crawl. Several people were holding their stomach, vomiting and others lay on the floor twitching. What the hell was going on and all Teddy could think about was getting to his Mom. 

Teddy reached her just in time to see a creature jump on her back and she screamed in pain as it bite into the back of her neck, ripping flesh and muscle away as blood flowed from a ripped vein. "Mom" He screamed her name but over the panic in the mall it was lost. He moved to the nearest booth, not knowing what was happening as his Mom's body dropped to the floor. "Mom, please." He was that scared little boy again that didn't want to move. The creature that attacked her turned his attention to a man that ran by and started to give case, Teddy could do nothing more then watch his Mother bleed out all over the floor. It felt like forever before she rose, her skin looked like it was peeling from her bones. Jaw agape, movements slow and she seemed to now be dragging one of her legs behind her. "Ma. Come on this isn't funny." Teddy was always one that tried to make light of any situation but it wasn't working this time. 

Then... 

His Mother fell inches from his tennis shoes. The look of horror on his face was one that he couldn't mask and the boy's words were nothing more then haze in his ears. He'd mourn later he was sure. She was up once again as he heard the curse and watched as this boy, one he felt he knew, killed his Mother again in front of him. Teddy couldn't move, didn't even know what was going on. All he could think about was the woman, that he loved more then life, once again inches from him and bleeding on the floor. Her hand outstretched to his shoe as if she was trying to get him to help her. 

Teddy looked at the boy, back to his Mom and then to the little girl that took his hand. His mind reeling and he didn't even remember how he got to his feet. Using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the tears away that fell from his eyes. It was dusk when they reached the parking lot. The keys to his truck removed from his pocket. There were panicked screams mixed with pain in the distance. "Come on." He found his voice but it was raw from holding back his emotions as they made their way to his truck. "Get in. We'll go back to my place." And with that, the truck roared to life once again and they disappeared into the sunset.


	3. Shame

 

The familiar boy finally seemed to make up his mind on choosing the boy who killed his mother over the horde of hungry dead with gnashing teeth. Billy had taken no joy in what he'd done, but they had to go, when the words finally hit his ears Billy scooped the little one back in his arms. Minutes seemed to tick by slowly but god did it look even worse outside, dead bodies littered here and there. Bodies torn open and organs exposed, Billy's hand was quick to make sure the little girl's head was tucked away. No kid should see such things, shaking his head, he moved following the familiar boy somehow they were in luck and the parking lot seemed vacant. Small screams could be heard off in the distance and every fiber in him hurt for staying on course to safety, knowing any of those screams could be his parents'. Billy hadn't risked talking to boy yet and honestly, he didn't know if he should, he waited until the truck was unlocked and moved the little girl to the back seat. She laid down exhausted from the day's events no doubt, minutes seemed to pass the stranger sitting stiff against the seat, hands clenched against the steering wheel, and his jaw was tight. Billy felt shame wash over him, his chocolate hues downcast as he spoke" I'm sorry, I honestly am. If you'll just help me get her somewhere safe you can punch me and send me on my way." He seemed to just nod brushing him off, but he could see the look he'd take Billy up on that offer soon enough.

They seemed to drive for an hour before coming to what seemed like the outskirts of town, they'd had to take many different ways, most being traffic blocked or there were too many creatures in the way. Billy made no comment on the looking empty house he instead turned to look towards the stranger" I know you probably don't care, but my names Billy Kaplan" He paused, looking to the girl who had fallen asleep, he gave a soft sigh." I don't know her name, her mother was..." He trailed off the day's events obviously crossing his face and making him want to gag. He moved quickly from the truck leaning into the nearest bushes, he retched up what he had eaten that day. So much horror and he much preferred reading about it over living it. His eyes downcast, he heard the stranger and waved him off, Billy couldn't take sympathy knowing he had killed his mother. " I'm going to go look around see if anyone else is alive, do you mind letting her sleep?" He just seemed to nod yet again. 

 

Billy left a swift wipe of mouth and he was suddenly missing home all over again, reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a cell phone dialing his parents number. The phone rang, once, twice, three times, it just kept ringing finally voice mail picked up and heard his father's voice. It was enough to make a small tear rise to his eye" Mom, dad if you get this I'm okay. I love you." He hit the end call button moving it back into his pocket, a million questions racing through his mind has he came across yet another house. He moved quietly the lights seemed dim, and has awful has it was he moved into the house clutching his bat closely. On a normal day Billy would never once think to loot from someone's house, but they needed more than a bat to protect them. Moving with ease, he opened the door" Hello? Hello?" No response nothing even stirred. The door creaked open his nose recognizing the scene before his eyes could. Corpses only two on the floor, shit really went to hell quick didn't it. Sighing he moved into the house bat still firm in his hand has he began to look around, checking all the obvious places, people hide guns only finding one tucked behind a few books. "Better than nothing." His shoulders slumped has he looked back, pulling out his phone once more nothing, the groaning hit his ears quickly. The slight scrape of nails against a wooden floor and he turned. Looks like one of them hadn't properly finished the job, he held the gun up thinking better of it has he tucked it into his pants and moved forward with his bat.

 

Returning almost an hour later he had blood on his skin and caked in his hair, he hadn't expected anything like this to happen and he felt the need to vomit again but his stomach was too empty. He gave a long sigh knocking the door it seemed while he was gone, they had moved inside, he hoped everything was okay, it was dark now but really was anyone worrying about him. He saw the blonde open the door, he offered no smile, just took the gun from his pants and gave it over." It's not much, but it was all I could find in your neighbors. They were already gone." His gaze downcast once more, shame running through him, he'd taken three creatures down already well two and half honestly he was already losing track. Finally, he couldn't take it any more and moved back to a bush nothing came up this time. His stomach in pain he couldn't take what he'd done and what if this became the norm what was he to do? He didn't have anyone any more. 


	4. Forgiveness

Teddy was numb. Not knowing what to do or think right now. Billy disappeared out the door, Teddy closing it behind him. Taking pity on the little girl on the couch and placing a blanket over her. Was this really happening? It was surreal, painful and Teddy was lost. He sneaked away from the girl, making his way into the bathroom. Flipping on the light but nothing as he lowered his head. Still had cold water as the knob on the skin was turned. She's gone. He slammed his hand against the porcelain, finally letting himself feel the pain of her lost and he cried. Letting himself feel that she was gone and that nothing that he could do would bring her back. This was something different, something that the world had never faced before, something indeed scary. 

It wasn't until he heard the knock at the door that his mind was snapped from his thoughts. Walking slowly as he unlocked it, only to see that it was Billy. Red rimmed eyes and puffy, he nodded as he took the gun, looking up and down the hall before the door was closed behind them and locked tight. "There's a little food that doesn't need much heat in the kitchen. Some leftovers if you don't mind eating cold pizza." Teddy tried not to look at him, covered in blood and pale. It was almost enough to break someone's heart. "Um... there isn't any hot water but the cold seems to work if you want to take a shower and clean up. My Mom's..." He paused, wiping his eyes. "Old boyfriend was about your size and he left some clothes here that I think you can fit into." 

He disappeared into the kitchen, letting Billy decide just want he wanted to do. "And my name is Teddy. Teddy Altman." He didn't turn as he spoke, only disappeared into the space and started to dig things out of the fridge, still cold so that meant the power hadn't been out for very long. He set the table, trying to clear his head and think more racially about everything that has happened in the last couple of hours. The little girl still asleep on the couch, she'd have to be woken soon so she could eat too. He didn't have any milk, they hadn't had the chance to go to the store yet but he guess it didn't matter now. If this truly was the end of the world, he knew that it would take everything they had to do to survive. 

Once the table was set, Teddy moved to his Mother's room at the end of the hall. The perfume she wore still lingering as he tried not to break down again. Strength was what that needed right now and Teddy was stronger then most. Moving around in the fading light outside, he dug through the drawers and found the clothes that he thought would fit Billy. A few candles for light and some other things that he thought they might need. He stopped at the bathroom door, laying them on the sink with his arm but not looking inside, the water still flowing and he wondered what was going through Billy's mind. Teddy sighed, placing three candles in the living room and two in the kitchen so that they could eat whenever they were ready. Lighting them with care, they were almost knew. His Mother always thinking them to beautiful to burn. As the light faded into darkness, the heavy curtains around the house were closed to keep it from filtering outside. You could still hear screams, the sounds of car alarms blaring and the growls of the creatures. It wasn't real, it couldn't be. 

When Billy emerged from the shower, Teddy was sitting with his head in his hands on the love seat. It was almost too much. He was straddled by the boy that had saved his life but killed his mother. "Sorry." His voice was strained but soft. "She's still asleep and it's not much but there's some food on the table. Water, some soda. Eat if you wish." He cleared his throat and rose, moving past him and pausing when he stood beside him. "Thank you." He swallowed hard. "She's probably in a much better place then this now." He rose his hand and patted Billy on the shoulder, his own small form of forgiveness before he disappeared into the bathroom himself. He'd left the gun on the table so if Billy needed it for anything, he'd be able to use it. Numb to even the cold water that ran down his spine. He was just glad they had something. 

He let it wash it all away; the fear, the pain, the resentment. By the time that he was out of the shower and disappeared into his bedroom, Teddy felt a little bit like himself. Drawing his curtains closed, turning on a small battery power lantern that he had for when him and his Mother use to take camping trips, he dried off and put on clean clothes. Teddy made his way back into the living room, the candles putting off warmth and keeping the small space cozy. Moving back to the love seat as he stared at the dark haired boy with chocolate eyes. "So you from the city?" He was trying to make small talk, knowing that they needed to get to know one another or die alone.


	5. heart hit a beat

The shower was welcomed, feeling the water rush over his pale skin, but even the water couldn't tint him any brighter than the blood. He could see the dried copper mixing with clear water, the shower wasn't warm but it was enough for him. He wanted to feel clean, wished to know if his family was skin, but they were a good thirty or so miles away in what could be a zombie infested town. A long exhale but he readied himself moving from the shower, he felt clean, but his mind was still troubled aching with the things he already would have nightmares about for years. Was this something you grew used to with time, would the faces of people he killed no longer haunt him in a year...If he lived that long.

Walking back to the living room, he was face to face with a scene sad enough to break any mans heart, and still he was at a loss for words. Watching has Teddy walked away, he wasn't able to do more than nod and move to the table barely grabbing anything to eat. He may need his strength, but with what he'd done today and the retching, he couldn't find it in himself to eat like a boy his age should. Billy was terribly broken at the moment. He had no idea what to do with this child, but he thought when she woke, he could see if maybe she knew a family member name someone who could be responsible besides him. That was asking a lot with what was going on, but he could hope at least for her sake and his sanity.

By the time Teddy would return to the room Billy had eaten and found the clothes he had talked about, they weren't exactly his size in fact they kind of overwhelmed his small frame at least the shirt. The pants seemed to fit well enough with his belt, hearing the voice he looked up dark locks some what shielding his eyes. Pulled from his thoughts ." Um yeah, a good way across town. My family and I.." His words seemed to trail off and he wasn't sure if the regret of what he'd done to this stranger was plaguing him or the miss of his own family. He didn't wish to upset the man who was opening up his home to a killer."We should find her home." It wasn't much of a thing to do and maybe part of him just couldn't handle . His gaze dropped a bit ashamed of himself for the thought, he still had the oddest of feelings he knew the other boy from somewhere." If it's alright with you that is? I mean I wouldn't want to be more of a bother." Billy wasn't the type to have self esteem, how he'd made it this far in the wake of what was happening was unknown to him. Brown hues dancing across the room before he turned his gaze back to Teddy.

 

Nothing else could be said between the two before the sound hit their ears, low moaning and snap of wood. then something hit the door, fear flashed through Billy's eyes has he heard the scream. They'd managed to get in the house, Teddy and himself had lapsed for a moment and now they were under attack for a moment the little girl. It seemed to flash in Billy's mind nearest blunt object grabbed, but by the time he'd made it to the living room he was to late. She wasn't dead not yet, but she'd been bitten. Shame flashed through his body like an earthquake, he couldn't even manage to protect one child. Moving with a force, tears pricking those chocolate hues he slammed the old trophy into the dead thing's head. It hissed reeling backwards and toppling over, not much else he could do his weapon now embedded in the creature's head he moved quickly scooping her in his arms."Don't bother just.."his thoughts lost he didn't know what to do, couldn't remember where the gun was. He was clouded at the moment and she was bleeding in his arms clean clothes soiled. The sound of a gunshot sounded or was it something else. Billy couldn't be sure, he knew the sounds had stopped an eerie sort of silence now capturing the night air, and yet all he could do was clutch the small frame to his own.  



	6. Heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update the next chapter.  
> Been having a busy real life at the moment.

"I'm sure we will." There was a smile that crossed Teddy's face, albeit weak, it was a smile that seemed to brighten his worried face. This was all happening too fast. It seemed that the end of the world had descended upon them and there was nothing really they could do but sit back and watch. "I don't mind one bit." His voice seemed to ring out much softer then before, taking in notice of Billy's actions. They spoke more volumes then the teen had probably wanted and Teddy remembered being in the same boat at one time. Soft pale hues seemed to meet those of brown and for a split second, it seemed that they shared some form of understanding. Teddy's smile grew just a little before...

Shit, shit, shit

The moaning was the first thing to hit his ears, followed by the sounds of snapping wood and his mind was racing. Get the gun. Protect two people that you don't know from Adam. What would your Mother say if you didn't? This wasn't the time to remiss on memories and everything seemed to be happened far too fast for his liking. Billy raising something in the air, the little girl was bitten. The gun shot rang through the small apartment three times and the zombies that had broken through seemed to be dead. His heart deflated when he saw the limp child that Billy now held in his arms. "Hang on." His voice small as he rushed into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around the spot where she'd been bitten. "She'll be alright." He didn't even know if he believed it himself but his hand seemed to raise to cup at the other boys cheek. Just a small amount of comfort before it was lost and Teddy disappeared into the bedroom. Coming out several moments later with a backpack that looked as if it had clothes for both of them, making way to the kitchen and a duffle bag was packed with what water and supplies that he could find. "Come on. We can't stay here and I don't know if she'll make it or not but maybe we can find a way to help her." Teddy always was the one to see the silver lining in anything, this was no different. He grabbed the backpack and the duffle bag, the pistol in his other hand and he poked his head out the door. "Come on, Billy. Coast looks clear."

\----- Outside -------

The world was different now. The darkness being lite up with cars on fire, people screaming. Teddy would stop every few steps to make sure that Billy and the girl where still behind him. Heart pounding in his chest; his ears and it was everything that he could do to fight the urge to throw up. It seemed that the panic screams where starting to die down, that still didn't mean that people weren't running around the streets, lost like the three at what to do. The little girl moaning softly in Billy's arms as Teddy opened the door to his power blue pickup. "Get it." He didn't mean to seem forceful as he threw the bags into the back. "We have to get out of here now." There were several of the creatures across the street that hadn't seen them yet but it wouldn't be long. They seemed to smell anything that was breathing. His street looked like a war zone. Getting in with as little noise as he could behind the wheel and gently closing the door, he wanted for Billy to get comfortable with the still little girl in his arms. His eyes couldn't help but glance at her and he felt bad. Bad that he couldn't help more, bad that he didn't know what to do, just lost. The world around them crashing down. Once Billy was in, the roar of the truck seemed to drown out everything and away they went. Teddy looking back at his home one last time before his eyes set on the road in front of them.

"Where do you live?" His voice rang out before he turned on the radio. Almost all the stations held nothing more then static except for one of those Emergency Broadcast messages that he'd never before paid attention to before. "Billy?" The truck stopped for a brief moment as he looked over at the boy beside him. He hadn't said a word since he'd got into the truck. "Hey, Bee. Come back to me." He didn't know what made him call him that. The little girl seemed to have bled through the towel. Teddy's hand was light on her forehead and she'd gone cold. He let out a long sigh, looking at Billy's blood stained clothes before his hand seemed to ghost against the other boys. "Where do you live, Kaplan?" Teddy voice was soft. He felt for him. Teddy had already come to terms with the loss of his Mother. He didn't blame Billy for doing what he had to do. The street that Teddy had parked on seemed to be quiet for the moment, waiting for his traveling companion to answer him. It seemed that he might be in shock, Teddy moving around to take the jacket off his shoulders and wrap it around the smaller boys. "Hey. Everything is going to be okay. We're going to find your parents and get through this."


End file.
